1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat mincer, and more particularly to a seat mincer combination having one or more mincer devices that may be easily selected and attached to the mincer body according to the user's need.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical seat mincers comprise a mincer body having a screw rotated by a motor in order to since the meat. However, the screw or the mincer device may not be selected and replaced with another one.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional seat mincers.